OHSHC Season 2: 100 Rose parfait
by Maidens Of Music Room 3
Summary: When the Hosts begin to realize that they need to do more for the students of their school they seek out girls whom they can be the female branch of their club. However these girls aren't your average ladies.


_**Ouran High School Hosts Club Season 2: 100% Rose parfait**_

_**Maidens of Music Room 3 Production**_

_**Author Notes:**_ Welcome to the reboot of the Maidens of music room 3 series in which will be a rewrite of a previous season that introduced everyone to the seven girls known as the maidens of music room 3. We're looking forward to this reboot of our series. It has been a long road in the creation of this series with many troubles and trials along the way. We're going to give it our best and show that we can do anything.

So without further ado grab a cup of commoner's coffee and a bag of baby star as we dive into the magic world of MOMR3.

**Disclaimer:** The Ouran High School Hosts Club is the property and copyright of Bisco Hatori. We claim no ownership to the characters or their world. The Maidens of Music Room 3 are the property and copyright of MOMR3 productions. We hold all of the rights and licenses to the girls.

**Season Premiere: The Girls are in town! **** Go, Go! **** Maidens of Music Room 3**

_Only those with excellent social standing and those from filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend their time here at the elite private school Ouran Academy. The Ouran host Club is where the school's handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran academy's elegant playground for the super-rich and beautiful._

**~The Host Club is closed? **

"THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE! I cannot accept this!"

The quiet atmosphere of the fabled music room known as music room three broken by the sound of a distressed yell that belonged to the king of the fabled Ouran Host Club Tamaki Suou, He had been looking through magazines left on his desk earlier that day. His eyes glued to page after page of an article discussing maid cafes that were popular in their country. It served both genders compared to a host club, which seemed to serve only women. This revelation made him realize that they had been only catering to one gender and it was not fair to say the least. Eyes darting over the article once more he made the decision that the host club needed to be fair to both genders. There was one small flaw in that plan, the simple fact that none of the others would agree to see young men unless…

Violet eyes glinting with an idea that seemed to be crazy at best as his gaze fell upon the sole female. Giving a smile, holding up the magazine and calling out in an almost music al tone he strode over to her. "Haruuuuhi, what would you say if daddy asked his darling little girl to start entertaining gentleman?"

"No way in hell senpai," Haruhi Fujioka turned the page of the textbook she'd been reading, her dark brown eyes rose from the page just as Tamaki retreated to the corner and began sulking. With a roll of her eyes, she knew he'd put the plan in the back of his mind after realizing there was no way they could pull it off. She was supposed to be pretending to be male after all. 'Damn these rich people.'

"If you want to entertain men do it yourself," said the ginger haired twin whose hair parted to the left, his golden eyes showed a spark of disgust towards the idea. He was the oldest of the Hitachiin twins by the name of Hikaru. "We have no interest in having any guy visiting our club."

"And we're not dressing up in dresses either," The second voice chiming in belonged to the other ginger haired twin whose hair parted to the right by the name of Kaoru. "I don't like the idea of wearing panty hose again."

"Devil twins," Tamaki mumbled from the corner, he turned hope-filled eyes to the three who had not objected to the idea. There was a possibility they were on board with the plan and this gave him the chance to execute the next phase of his plan to integrate young men into the club as visitors. "Mori-senpai, Honey-senpai what do you think?"

"Tama-chan, I don't wanna dress up in girl's clothing again," The shortest and oldest member of the club Mitsukuni Haninozuka said, he took a bite of the strawberry crème cake, his blonde head happily bobbing to an unheard melody. "And Takashi wouldn't look good wearing a dress and a wig."

"Yeah," The monotone voice of the tall and often silent senior Takashi Morinozuka sat the teacup onto the table glancing over to Tamaki and shook his head as the second year began sulking.

Eyes filling with despair, sadness, and reject it felt as though his club were having a mutiny against him. He could not believe that they would object to catering to their fellow male population that probably had too much time on their hands. He looked up again at his friend hoping they would fall for the puppy dog eyes act.

"We're not going to do it!"

Sulking again, Tamaki felt as though maybe his idea was a silly one but he needed to get them to try to see it from the perspective of those who had not even set foot into the club. His head snapped to the area where his best friend had not said three words let alone his objection to the idea he smiled hoping he would be the one to pioneer this new era. "Mommy-dear our children are rebelling against me! Tell them that this would be an opportunity to help those who need a place to have solace to step into our world of beauty."

The dark haired glasses wearing vice president and best friend of the king glanced up from his laptop's screen, his hands pausing in his speed typing. He sighed pushing up his glasses and said. "Of course you didn't mean anything you said about us dressing as women." He paused in mid-sentence as the words leaving his mouth caused him to realize what he just said. The image of Tamaki forcing him into a dress again rose in his mind like the ocean at high tide. He shook his head. "If you wish to dress up as a woman do it in your own private time, but remember that doing so during club hours may scare some of our guests away."

"Et tu, Kyouya," Tamaki let out a small sound of despair, sat down in his corner growing a large field of mushrooms accumulating around his body and in his jacket. "My own best friend is rebelling against me too…"

Shaking his head at the dramatics and resuming the task of pulling up a list of girls suitable for the club Kyouya had been preparing to explain what Tamaki had been plotting. "What our king meant is that we recruit suitable young ladies who will draw in male customers based on their charms, skills and who would turn a profit." Turning his laptop to show the others he smirked. "I believe I've narrowed down our choices to the ones I feel that they wouldn't be chosen based upon their looks either."

"That's an awful idea senpai," Haruhi snapped. "Forcing me to join is one thing, but forcing other girls to join is another. Just because you guys can do what you want around here, doesn't mean that there are girls who'd join the host club willingly!"

"Oh ye of little faith," Tamaki said waving a dismissive hand, he smiled and pulled out three pictures from his jacket of girls who'd given him their pictures during the school's picture day. "We'll ask these first year girls to join us as our beloved princesses."

"Tama-chan, those girls don't look like they'd want to join our club," Honey said glancing at the pictures closely. He shuddered at the picture of the girl with strawberry blonde hair, hid behind Mori as his small voice said. "They look scary, and I think we should ask Crys-chan to join, she's not scary and she always brings me cakes from her family's bakery."

"Ah yes, my dear mermaid princess Crystal sounds like an excellent addition to join our humble little family," Tamaki said cheerful and pointed off in to the distance as if they were explorers heading out to find a forbidden treasure. Eyes filling with passion mixed with an almost insane intent he laughed in glee. "Onwards men, this is our mission!"

Haruhi shook her head mumbling the words she said since meeting them. "Rich bastards."

* * *

A girl with golden blonde hair that fell over her back in beach curls let out a sigh as she walked into the pool area, setting her stuff down on the benches before she adjusted her goggles and cap. She headed over to the starting pads and took her position before diving off and starting her laps.

"GREETINGS, MY LOVELY LITTLE MERMAID!"

The door to the pool swung open and hit the opposite wall with a loud bang, Tamaki rushed down the staircase towards the swimming pool.

"Wait Tama-chan, don't run!" Honey called out a little too late watching as Tamaki slipped on the pool's deck and landed in the water with a splash.

Crystal approached the area where Tamaki fell in, her eyes widening as she quickly swam around him before going up to the surface and gasped. "What the hell?"

"Crys-chan," Honey called out with a wave, he walked over carefully to the pool and smiled gently. "I'm sorry for bothering you but we need to talk to you."

Crystal looked over to where Tamaki came up from the water; rolling her eyes, she looked over at Honey, smiled and swam to the edge. "I don't mind, Honey-senpai as long as Tamaki doesn't nearly crush me underwater again."

Honey smiled shaking his head. "I told him not to run but I was too late," he laughed and hugged her despite nearly falling into the pool. "Can you come out and we can talk easier?"

Crystal laughed hugging Honey; she gently pushed him back up so he did not fall into the pool and nodded. "Sure!" She said climbing out and walked over to grab her towel, leaving Tamaki to fend for himself.

"We want to ask you to join the host club," Honey said cheerfully. "Tama-chan thought it'd be fun to have girls join as a way to make everyone happy."

Crystal blinked and thought about it. "Well...for once, Tamaki has a good idea." She said her face lit up with a smile. "I think it'd be fun. I'd get to know a lot more people to and hang out with you and Mori-senpai more."

"Brilliant!" Tamaki quickly swam over and pulled Crystal into a hug, he laughed happily. "We have a beautiful mermaid who will show the wondrous world of being under the sea!"

Crystal gasped she was hugged by Tamaki; she began trying to get away from the grabby hands of the king. "Let me go! Knowing you, you'll drag us both back into the water!"

Tamaki laughed. "Come on I just wanna hug you! Don't you love your daddy?"

"You're not my dad!" She said shifting and pushed him off her and back into the poll with a frown.

"We'll let you practice now Crys-chan," Honey said watching as Mori managed to fish Tamaki out of the pool. "Come to the music room later ok?"

"I will! See you later!" Crystal said waving.

* * *

A girl with short black hair, pulled slightly back by small bows was dressed in Ouran Academy's archery team uniform made her way up to the line, a beautifully designed black yumi in her hand. She turned her form sideways, stepping one leg over the line. Her eyes scanned the target carefully, finally setting her sights on the center of the target.

Drawing an arrow from her quiver, nocked it on the string, and drew it back, anchoring it just behind her ear. She took the time to aim, and then let the arrow fly. The arrow hit its mark within seconds; a loud ring of metal rending plastic filled the air.

The young girl repeated this until her quiver was empty, then waited until the call to retrieve her arrows came. Once she had every arrow back in her quiver, she moved back over to her belongings. She grabbed a water bottle and took a swig. As she twisted the cap back on, a sound caught her ears.

The sound of footsteps from behind the door as the door opened. A bevvy of squeals filled the air. Anyone nearby would begin to wonder why the girls were squealing, but of course the source was because of the infamous Ouran Host Club, consisting of their sparkling lovely leader, Tamaki, and the rest of his friends.

"My lovely archery princess," Tamaki held out a water bottle towards Shiro decorated with Kuma-chans. "Please allow me to help you to refresh your body from your archery work."

Shiro blushed and took the water bottle. "Um...Th-thank you, Suou-senpai," Shiro said, confusion lining her voice. She took a sip of water and looked back at Tamaki, wondering why exactly he had chosen to appear at archery practice. He usually never comes along without an entourage. Shiro tilted her head slight. "What are you doing here, Suou-senpai? Is there something wrong?" she asked.

"I've come to extend the warmest greetings to you, my dear little princess," Tamaki held her hands while staring deep into her eyes. "I want you to join the club I am starting. You will be among fellow maidens who are fair in appearance and manner."

"Milord, you might be coming off as a pervert to the girls you are trying to recruit," Hikaru said draping his arm on Shiro's left shoulder

"Yeah, these girls don't know you're staging a porn flick." Kaoru added putting his arm around Shiro's shoulder.

For a moment, Shiro was unable to speak. The twins were just about hugging her. Her cheeks had turned a deeper red and it took all of her will to recompose herself. She felt a stab of disdain when she heard their comments about Tamaki's new club.

"Wha-what," She cried, quickly pushing the twins' arms off her shoulder. She moved closer to Tamaki and took his hands in her own. Her eyes lifted to his, sparkling in the afternoon light. "Suou-senpai, what type of club is it that you're trying to recruit me for? Please say it isn't what they're saying. What are you trying to make me do?" her voice containing a slight, high-pitched squeak. Curiosity poured into her eyes, but she did not take her eyes away from Tamaki.

"Why the female branch of the Host Club," Tamaki smiled and began daydreaming.

_**~Inner Mind Theatre of Tamaki's Mind: Maiden Edition~**_

"Why, my dear loving prince, please let allow me to be your eternal mermaid princess in this cold world." Crystal smiled sweetly as she held the hand of a client.

"Crystal…"

"Hey, do you wish to play a game with me?" Shiro asked softly blushing. "I promise I won't cry this time," She giggled softly with a cute smile.

"Princess Shiro," The male client placed a hand onto hers and placed a small kiss on her forehead. "We'll never let you lose another game."

"Senpai, please help me with this tea set." Called out Haruhi, She was dressed in a maid outfit wearing a longhaired wig balancing a tea set.

"My dear daughter, please let daddy help you," Tamaki took the tea set from her but for that moment he was a knock off version of Fabio with long flowing hair. "I will always be here for you my darling."

"Senpai..."

**~Inner Mind Theatre End~**

"It'll happen just like that!" Tamaki said happily while twirling around holding onto a flailing Shiro in a vain attempt to get away.

"Aaaah, He's having one of his mind dreams! Help me!" Shiro shouted out trying to get away.

"I do not even want to know what goes on in that head of his," Haruhi said walking over towards them to pry Tamaki's hands from Shiro's small body. "Senpai you're going to kill her!"

"Tama-chan's really being weird huh?"

"Yeah,"

"Tamaki if you're going to frolic in your own little world then we'll never find the rest of our young ladies for your club." Kyouya said looking up from his notebook. "Unless you rather we ask Renge to be one of the fair maidens?"

"No not that otaku!" Hikaru and Kaoru shouted in unison.

"Okay! I will join...but...but...I'm an otaku, too. Do you still want me to be in the club?" Shiro asked, looking up at the twins with teary eyes. She looked as if she was going to cry, similar to a certain pigtailed anime character. It was enough to melt any boy's heart.

"Ah, we didn't mean you, dear Shiro," Kaoru said staring at her. "Please don't think we dislike all otaku. We just don't like Renge."

"Yes, by all means please join us," Hikaru patted Shiro on the head gently. "We'd love to have a cute little doll like you as our new little toy."

Shiro's mouth moved into a smile, showing the whole tear play was just an act. She turned and held out a hand to Tamaki. "Okay! I'll definitely join the club...but only if Ootori-senpai orders some ramune, pocky, and a bunch of other snacks to be on hand in the clubroom at all times!"

Kyouya nodded making a note of the request; though on the inside he was dying a little more at every thought of the budget increase. 'Oh my god, this is going to kill us...why is god punishing me?'

"Then it's settled," Tamaki smiled taking Shiro into his arms again. "We have our beloved little archer princess in our midst!"

"Do we have to find the next girl?" asked Haruhi. "I have a lot of shopping to do."

"Patience my darling little girl," Tamaki said with a smile. "We shall go forth and find our next maiden."

"Who would that be Tama-chan?" Honey asked.

"Uh...well..." Tamaki began thinking. "Urm...I have no idea."

Let's go find Mimi-chan!" Honey said cheerfully. "She's really cute, sweet and Takashi seems to know her a lot."

"Wait you mean Mimi McGinnis?" asked Kaoru. "The girl who likes to draw and make comics, I've heard Renge talking about getting a hold of her to help with the Moe Moe Ouran Diaries."

"Let's go get our fair maiden!" Tamaki said pointing off towards the hallway leading to the art classrooms. "We'll find our dear kitten Lolita!"

* * *

A small redheaded girl who appeared to be no more than ten years old but in reality was in her second year of high school was sitting in the art clubroom, working on her next art project, a poster of Irish Mythological creatures to hang in her room. She was the only one in the room; most of the other club members were outside working on paintings.

Mimi preferred staying inside to being a buffet for random bugs and because she did not feel like putting on sunscreen before stepping outside. The table littered with pencils, colors, paints, ink, candy, and soda bottles.

"Mureiann," The door to the art room flung open as the shota rushed over to the loli girl hugging her. "Mureiann, Mureiann, What ya making?" he smiled happily. "Want to have cake with me and Usa-chan today? Cause Tama-chan wants to ask you about something really fun."

"Mitsukuni," Mimi hugged back. It was very easy for them to hug since they were practically the same height, with Honey about an inch taller. "I'm making a poster for my room! The art supplies here are better quality than the ones at home." She showed off her picture. It was just a sketch but many of the creatures were complete. "Which kind of cake are you two eating today?" She looked over at Tamaki and then asked. "Tama-chan, what would you like to talk about?"'

"We're eating chocolate cake today," Honey giggled while grabbing Mimi's hands and said. "And Tama-chan wants you to join a new club he's starting."

"Yes that's right," Tamaki smiled while running his hands through his hair, he knelt down in front of Mimi holding out a small red rose bud. "Please join the club to help the young men of our school gain solace within the embrace of a maiden's touch."

Mimi giggled at Tamaki's gesture. "Tama-san, is this club gonna be like yours, but girls? If that's the case…then definitely," She took the rose bud and smelled it before kissing it gently. "As long as I can still do my art,"

"Of course you may, my darling little princess." Tamaki smiled while he then turned to Mori. "Mori please make sure to help Mimi with taking her art supplies to the music room."

"Sure thing," Mori said sending a gentle smile towards Mimi.

Mimi blushed. "Uh... you don't have to Mori-senpai... I-I can carry it..." She fumbled with the edge of her skirt nervously.

"Mureiann, are you blushing?" Honey stared into Mimi's face closely taking note of the soft blush that touched her delicate cheeks. "Do you have a fever?"

"I'm fine, Mitsukuni I uh... just... spent too much time under the bright lights."

Honey nodded and hugged her. "Ok, when you meet us at the music room we will have cake just for you in celebration."

Tamaki smiled. "Princess Mimi, we hope you have fun with us, you'll love the other maidens, though we need to find the next maiden now."

"Okay! I'll see you guys later!"

* * *

"Our fair maiden is here somewhere," Tamaki stepped out onto the lush grass of the football field and looked around, he began wondering just where the next girl who would become a maiden was hiding. He took notice of the marching band still on the field preparing for practice. "Ah, yes I think she's here somewhere."

"There is something I feel like I am forgetting," Hikaru said quietly. "I just can't remember what it is."

"It may have not been important," Kaoru, said shrugging. "If you can't remember what you needed to."

"Be nice Kao-chan," Honey said looking onto the field. "Where were you thinking of, Tama-chan?"

Tamaki frowned. "I guess she's not here today."

"HIKARUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

The sound of rapid footsteps and in a blur of blue and brown a girl sent the ginger tumbling to the ground. "Oh my fucking god how dare you show up late, we have a competition in one month and your ass decides to be late!"

"That's what it was," Hikaru said glaring up at Sally. "Get off of me Sally!"

"Not until you take your ass into the band room and change into your uniform!" Sally ordered. "We need you!"

"Uh...Sally..." Tamaki tapped her on the shoulder and nearly jumped a mile when Sally glared at him.

"What do you want Suou?" Sally asked as she stood up and grabbed Hikaru by the back of his blazer. "I need to whip this one into shape so make it fast."

Honey and Mori both blinked looking at each other.

"Tama-chan wants to get her?" Honey asked quietly as he was on top of Mori's shoulders once again.

"His choice," Mori stated knowing that if anyone died from all this, it would be Tamaki.

"Will you join a whole new world of wonder and beauty?" Tamaki asked extending a hand out to Sally.

"What are ya some Aladdin wannabe?" Sally questioned. "Dude, I have a life that doesn't revolve around serving dudes and sipping tea, I am the only thing keeping this band afloat right now."

"Sally please?" Tamaki asked. "You're toughness and beauty will draw in a crowd and I asked Miss Emmerson to join too."

"I don't give a fuck that you asked..." Sally's eyes widened. "What did you just say?"

"He's dead..." Kaoru said shuddering.

"I asked Crystal to join," Tamaki said with a bright smile. "She really seemed eager to join and..."

"Hold up," Sally said glaring at him. "You asked my best friend to join your club and you expect me to join now? Dude it doesn't work like that."

"We'll have all the food you can eat on hand," Kyouya said.

Sally's eyes widened and she laughed. "Why didn't you say so?" she said rubbing her hands together in glee. "Of course I'll join but not for the food but rather to protect Crys."

"Wow...Tama-chan's not dead. Kyo-chan saved him, Takashi!" Honey said happily.

"We'll see for how long." Mori said simply.

"Now if you don't mind," Sally said dragging Hikaru with her. "We need to practice."

"Oi, don't' leave me here with her!" Hikaru shouted. "Come on help me out!"

"Better him than us," Kaoru shook his head watching Sally dragging Hikaru down the field.

* * *

"So now we have four," Tamaki mused tossing a few pictures in front of Kyouya. The photos of Crystal, Shiro, Mimi, and Sally framed and placed on a separate table. Tamaki had spent the last hour sifting through pictures of the prospective club members, unable to decide on any of the faces he had seen.

"Boss...your...girlfriend...is evil!" Hikaru crawled into the music room still dressed in his band uniform; he was dragging his snare drum behind him. "She tried to kill us!"

"She's not my girlfriend!" Tamaki said defensively. "I...ahem I am only friends with Princess Sally and she was right for making you work hard today, you almost forgot about band practice!"

"She's insane!" Hikaru snapped. "Are we done finding girls? I want to go home and soak my aching muscles."

"We have to find our next darling princess," Tamaki said. "But I can't decide from these pictures."

"What about this one?" Hikaru picked up the picture of a girl with dark hair styled in corkscrew style pigtails. "She's pretty cute and has a nice face too."

"That creepy Goth girl," Kaoru piped up.

"Of course, why didn't I see it before? The darker students of the school, they'll be drawn to this beautiful vampire princess like moths to a flame!" Tamaki cried. He snatched the picture out of Hikaru's hand and rushed off.

"Oh, this will be interesting..." Hikaru said with a big, Cheshire grin.

"I don't want to miss this. Not for a minute," Kaoru added.

"We should go too in case Tama-chan needs our help Takashi," Honey said taking off out of the room.

"Yeah," Mori said walking out of the room. "Are you coming Haruhi?"

"...I better go bail him out before he gets himself killed..." Haruhi grumbled as the three marched off after Tamaki.

* * *

"Glinda stand-in?" the dark-haired girl asked.

"Just until we find someone else," the director replied. "Come on, Treasa, you need to practice these scenes. Just for now,"

"Fine...who is it?" she grumbled.

A girl stepped onto the stage, dressed in Glinda's dress. Her red hair was curled and Kage had to bite her lip to keep from laughing.

"Eileen?" she asked, holding back all the laughter she wanted to let out.

"Shut up..." she heard the redhead grumble.

"Alright, places everyone."

The stage was set up like the opening scene in Oz during The Wizard of Oz. Dorothy's house sat, lopsided, on a pair of legs wearing striped socks. A fence was on the opposite side of the stage, with a small piece of the yellow brick road moving over it as if going over a hill.

Eileen moved into the center of the stage, facing the fake hill and waving. "That's right, you just take that one road, the whole time!" She turned toward the audience, "Oh, I hope they don't get lost. I'm so bad at giving directions..." She picked a bunch of flowers at the front of the stage, moved toward the house and set them down. "Oh, Nessa..."

"What a touching display of grief," came the dark haired girl's sarcastic voice. Treasa sauntered onto the stage, arms crossed, and a broomstick in one hand.

"I don't think we have anything further to say to one another," Eileen stated.

"I wanted something to remember her by, and all that's left were those shoes, and now that wretched little farm girl has walked off with them. So I'd appreciate some time, alone, to say goodbye to my sister..." Treasa said a whimper in her voice at the last word. Eileen moved away. "Nessa...please, please, please forgive me..."

"Elphie...you mustn't blame yourself. It's dreadful, it is, to have a house fall on you, but accidents will happen..." Eileen stated, trying to sound cheerful.

"You call this an accident!" Treasa snapped.

"Well...maybe not an accident..." Eileen muttered.

"What would you call it, then?" Treasa asked.

"Well... a regime change. Caused by a bizarre and unexpected twister of fate," Eileen answered.

"You think cyclones just appear out of the blue?" Treasa demanded.

"I don't...I never really..."

"No, of course you never! You're too busy telling everyone how wonderful everything is!" Treasa interjected.

"I'm a public figure now. People expect me to-" Eileen began.

"Lie?" Treasa demanded.

"Be encouraging! And what exactly have you been doing besides riding around on that filthy, old thing?" Eileen asked, motioning toward Treasa's broom.

"Well, we can't all come and go by bubble. Who's invention was that, the Wizard's? Of course, even if it wasn't, I'm sure he'd still take credit for it," Treasa snapped.

"Yes, well, a lot of us are taking things that don't belong to us, aren't we?" Eileen grumbled.

"Now wait just a clock tick! I know it may be difficult for that blissful, blonde brain of yours to comprehend that someone like him could actually choose someone like me! But it's happened... it's real and you can wave that ridiculous wand all you want. You can't change it! He never belonged to you, he doesn't love you, and he never did! He loves me!" Treasa argued.

Eileen slapped her.

Treasa let out an ear-splitting cackle that made even the director jump. "Feel better now?" she asked.

"Yes. Yes I do," Eileen said with a pout.

"Good. So do I." With that, Treasa slapped Eileen.

This then led to the two taking up a defensive position, in which Eileen began to twirl the wand in her hand, while Treasa used her broom. With a cry, they rushed at each other, dropping their "weapons" and began to beat each other senselessly. After a moment of flailing arms, Eileen grabbed Treasa's hat off her head and began to beat her with it.

"Halt in the name of the Wizard!" a guard cried, rushing over to them.

Another followed and they both grabbed Treasa by the arms.

"Let me go!" Treasa cried.

"Let me go! I almost had her!" Eileen cried as two more guards grabbed her.

"Sorry it took so long to get here, Miss," one of the guards holding Treasa stated.

"I can't believe you would sink this low! To use my sister's death as a trap to capture me?" Treasa cried.

"I never meant for this to happen! Elphie!" Eileen cried.

"LET THE GREEN GIRL GO!" a voice cried.

Tamaki Suou came swinging across the stage on a rope. Landing front of Treasa and went sliding across the stage, nearly barreling into one of the guards. Treasa pulled her arms free and glared at Tamaki.

"Who the hell is that blonde idiot?" the director demanded.

"Senpai, you can't just go running onto the stage in the middle of a performance!" Haruhi cried, following Tamaki onto the stage.

"Yer one to talk, Haruhi," Treasa stated slipping out of her non-accented Japanese and back into her normal voice.

"I...uh...heh..." Haruhi scratched the back of her head nervously.

"Is there a reason yer here, Tamaki, or should I escort ye off the stage and inter yer proper place, OUT of the spotlight?" Treasa demanded.

"Well, my dear vampire princess," Tamaki began, "...we've come to ask you a question!"

"Yes, Miss Munro, our King is quite adamant that you should give us a positive answer," Kyouya chimed in.

"Pleeeaaase, Tr-chu-re..." Honey looked as if his tongue tied into a knot at the pronunciation.

Treasa sighed. "Just call me Kage," she stated.

"Please, Treasa," the usually quiet Mori pleaded.

Tamaki smiled running a hand through his hair and took Treasa's hand. "You see, my darling vampire princess, even Mori-senpai wants you to join. He never speaks unless it's important or urgent."

"We have cake," Honey sniffled. "And Usa-Chan….and…."

"Alright, alright, tell me what the hell I'm joinin' and how much it's gonna cost me," she stated, crossing her arms.

"Joining the club wouldn't cost you much," Kyouya began writing down the calculations in his notebook. "The only thing we ask of you is to bring a charming personality and proper upbringing which in your case we can make an exception."

"Watch it, fer eyes," Kage warned. "I may be the unclassiest lass in this school, but that don't mean I can't whip yer arse. What does this club do? Preferably somethin' better than spending time with a bunch o' dreary boys..."

"Well, you see there's..." Tamaki fell silent tying to think of what to say, he began pacing the floor trying to think. "You'll get all the cake and snacks you want."

"That's enough," Haruhi said stepping forward, she felt a bit of annoyance go through her body, while trying to hold back a blush. "Don't force Treasa to join if she doesn't want to." She said narrowing her eyes. "If you guys allow her more than entertaining boys only, maybe she'd consider it." She turned her gaze to Kage and smiled. "Right?"

"So I'm assumin'...by what I've heard that this is some female version of the Host Club?" Kage asked.

"Pretty much," Haruhi replied.

"Then no, I have better things ter do than sit and drink tea and eat cake all the time," Kage replied.

"But we need you!" Tamaki argued, "Crystal has the beauty of a mermaid, Mimi is an adorable little doll for any boys hiding their secret love of cute things! Sally's a cool girl that can move like I've never seen and Shiro is-"

"Shiro, Ye mean ye've roped that little naive girl inter yer little club? I should kill ye fer that. Ye keep yer hands OFF Shiro, Tamaki, or ye WILL lose more than just yer eyes," Kage warned. "The same goes fer Crystal! Ye touch her and I'll end ye!"

"You'd assume I'd do something indecent with them?" Tamaki felt as though the words had thrown him into a wall, while retreating to the corner, a patch of mushrooms began sprouting around him. "I'm not a dirty man..."

"Well, you are French." Kyouya said with a smirk.

Tamaki sulked more as a mountain of mushrooms began to sprout and collect in a neat pile next to him.

"Treasa...why not, you would have fun, I..." Haruhi hesitated, "...I do," she grumbled, almost ashamed to say it.

"Oh, Haruhi," Tamaki cried, springing out of his corner to wrap Haruhi up in a hug. "Daddy's so happy you have fun!"

Kage's hand flew to the choker around her neck. From seemingly nowhere, a silver object with a menacing point appeared in her hand. "Release her," she warned.

"Treasa..." Haruhi said, thoroughly surprised. Tamaki let her go.

"I'll join...but only ter make sure that ye don't touch Shiro...or Mimi for that matter, ye bloody pedophile," Kage grumbled. "Now get the hell off the stage."

"Whoa...she is really bad ass." Hikaru noted. He sent a smile towards Tamaki. "It'll be nice to keep you at bay for once."

"It's not like that!" Tamaki shouted while hiding behind Mori and Honey. He noticed Mori was giving him a menacing look. "I wouldn't dream of touching Mimi, Shiro or Crystal."

"I see you didn't mention Miss Moore's name," Kyouya said raising an eyebrow.

"I meant her too!" Tamaki said quickly, a blush playing upon his cheeks, for some reason he was not able to hide it. Something about Sally made him begin to question whether or not it was out of the fact that she was someone whom he would consider one of his darling little girls. "We'll need to go on to find our next princess."

"I have to admit...I've never seen anyone put Tamaki-senpai in line like that..." Haruhi mused.

"She is really interesting and might keep a lot of our guests in line too,"

* * *

"Where are we going now Tamaki-senpai?" Haruhi questioned as they walked down the hallway. "Haven't we found enough girls to join us? I feel like a nuisance interrupting their club activities."

"We're going to find someone who has a spark of style," Tamaki said walking down the hallway. "I think she's in this room today practicing, I really hope I'm right."

Kyouya's eyes widened and he quickly rushed in front of Tamaki and glared at him. "I forbid you from asking HER...you know I cannot socialize with her."

"Who are you talking about, Kyo-chan?" Honey asked peeking into the door window of the door leading to the auditorium.

Mori blinked before turning his back. "Tamaki's dead." He said simply.

"Why not?" Tamaki asked looking at Kyouya. "We can ask Princess Jennifer Anne, she's really cute and not to mention you two do get along."

"I can't ask her to join!" Kyouya said glaring. "She is a Moreau! I am not allowed to speak with her!"

"You're right," Tamaki said thinking for a moment before rushing into the second auditorium. "But I can!"

"TAMAKI!" Kyouya shouted in fury rushing after him. "Idiot!"

"Come on, we should go save him," Hikaru said shaking his head. "I just hope the boss can outrun Kyouya-senpai."

"Doubt it," Mori said following.

"But Takashi, Kyouya doesn't train and Tamaki has to deal with that drummer girl, Sally-chan." Honey pointed out.

"Good point."

Tamaki walked closer to the stage and watched the bunned girl step onto the stage while singing.

"I wanna be a Pop Star and be more to you; I'm lifted from the ground in a daze." The girl smiled as she danced and lifted a hand up to the ceiling. "A sparkling pop star, I spread my wings and do my magic just for you."

"When I'm with you I'm so happy, but then I'm so sad when I'm not taking each other's hands." Tamaki sang as he walked onto the stage. "We run straight into a love affair I can't fly to the sky."

Jenny blinked and giggled as she stopped singing. "Tama, what are you doing here?" she asked curiously. "Did you come to join my club too?"

Tamaki shook his head, plucked the sunflower from Jenny's hand, and put it in her hair. "I have come to extend a warm invitation to you."

"What would that be?" Jenny asked curiously. "I really should be rehearsing for the music festival in three weeks and I really don't want to mess up."

"Please join the host club," Tamaki said taking her hands into his. "We'd love to have you and your beautiful melodious voice entertaining guests."

"Um..." Jenny went silent and glanced off the stage as she jumped off and ran towards Honey. "Hi little sugar did you come to see me today?"

"Hi, Jenny-chan!" Honey said smiling up to her. "I did! We wanted to see if you'd come play with all of us after school every day in the host club." He said looking up to her. "We even got Crys-chan and some others to join!"

"I'd love to do it little sugar," Jenny held Honey and gently ran a hand through his blonde hair. "So I'll join because you asked me...and..." her gaze fell upon Kyouya and she dropped Honey. "Ootori-senpai."

"Yay!" Honey said before gasping as Jenny dropped him and teared up. "Jenny-chan you dropped me..."

Jenny ignored him and walked over to Kyouya. "How are you...um...I mean...I..."

"I'm fine Miss Moreau," Kyouya said rubbing the back of his neck; he had given his notebook to Mori. "Are you...considering joining us, even if you're a Moreau?"

Jenny's eyes widened and she leaned close to him whispering. "I'd love to join but..." she smirked as she grabbed a water bottle from nearby and poured it down Kyouya's pants. " I rather not be in any club with an Ootori!"

Kyouya glared daggers at her. "And I wouldn't want to breathe the same air as a Moreau!" he said in fury and stomped out of the room to change.

"And don't come back!" Jenny shouted.

"But Princess Jenny you just said..." Tamaki's eyes widened when Jenny sent a glare at him.

"I will not join your little club now get out!" Jenny ordered turning away hiding the sad look reflecting in her eyes.

"Jenny-chan," Honey said as Mori walked out with him and frowned.

"We'll have to ask her again," Tamaki said in determination. "I'm sure she wants to join us, and was just in a bad mood."

"For now boss let's go find the next girl," Hikaru said. "I think Kaoru was going to ask that shy girl."

Kaoru blushed at the words. "Ahem, Romey's a good friend so we'll go ask her because she's awesome."

* * *

The timer went off in the home economics room as Romey opened the oven pulling out a tray of cupcakes she had baked. She sat them on the cooling rack while heading over to the other counter to start mixing the frosting, she glanced over her shoulder at the cakes she had prepared earlier, no one was there to eat them, but at least she would have them prepared in case she ran into someone who enjoyed eating cake.

"Ok, I think I'll use the pink frosting for these, and decorate them with small sprinkles and candies." Romey sat down as she looked through her cookbook trying to decide what to do next. "Maybe I should make banana muffins next, and then I'll take them to the gardening club as thanks for them giving me the bananas."

"Waaah, there's so many cakes!" The sound of footsteps echoed in the room as Honey ran over to the counter where the cakes and other sweets sat, he climbed up on a stool and sat down holding Usa-chan. "Look, Romey-chan baked sweets just for us, Usa-chan!"

"Ah, Honey-senpai," Romey gasped in surprise walking over to him, she smiled softly. "What are you doing here?"

"We came to eat cake Romey-chan, and Kao-chan said he knew someone here who could help us," Honey let out a happy squeal while eating one of the cupcakes. "Waaah, this cake is so yummy!"

"Kao-chan," Romey turned around taking notice of the hosts standing in the doorway, her eyes locked with Kaoru's and she quickly turned bright red looking down. She did not want him to see her blush nor did she want him to catch on that she had a crush on him. "Hi there everyone."

"My dear Romey, you look as lovely as ever," Tamaki smiled taking the girl's hands into his while staring deep into her eyes, he placed a soft kiss on her hand, his eyes shining with his princely gaze. "I'd like for you to join a brand new world where your lovely sweets and cakes will be appreciated along with your warm maternal aura."

"What do you mean Tamaki-san?" Romey asked politely.

"Please allow me to extend my warmest invitation for you to join a new club which will be composed of fine young ladies such as yourself," Tamaki placed a hand under her chin and tilted it up to look into her eyes. "Please..."

"That's enough, Tamaki," Kaoru walked over and slapped the blond's hand away. "You aren't allowed to go around touching girls," he said glaring. "Especially if it's Romey."

"Kao-chan do you have a crush on her?" Honey asked with a mouthful of cake.

"Uh...no...I am protecting her from the boss." Kaoru blushed turning away, he mumbled softly. "Please join our club, Romey...it'd be fun to have you around."

"Well..." Romey blushed, she nodded deciding to go along with it. "Alright, I'll join and bring some sweets I made during home economics class for everyone."

"Great!" Tamaki laughed gleefully. "Please come to music room three when you're done with your club here to meet your fellow princesses."

Romey nodded. "All right."

As the hosts left the girl began baking up a storm for them, of course they had to drag Honey with them as the shota refused to leave without cake.

* * *

"You know senpai, recruiting all of those girls will be a bad idea if were not careful, if you didn't notice they're all from different backgrounds and have different personalities," Haruhi said shaking her head. "If we aren't careful it could be a disaster."

"Oh, ye of little faith," Tamaki waved a hand and laughed, he put the pictures of Kage, Romey and Jenny in frames. "We have our lovely princesses."

"Tama-chan, I thought Jenny-chan said no about joining us," Honey noted looking at the Spring Green picture frame. "She seemed to dislike Kyo-chan a lot."

"That's why I am including her; this will be a good way to quell the feud between their families." Tamaki smiled. "If we are to have a diverse set of ladies for young men to choose from we can ask our lovely little exotic princess to join us."

"In other words asking her to join you against her will?" Haruhi rolled her eyes. "I don't think you'd want her to be angry with you about that."

"Have faith," Tamaki paused; he noticed the door opening and saw a familiar dark haired girl poking her head into the room. "Ah, yes it's my little archery princess," he walked over quickly and scooped up Shiro into his arms spinning her around happily. "I am so happy you're here, my dear!"

"Hey everyone," Shiro looked around, seeing she was the first to arrive to the music room. "Did I walk into a private discussion?"

"Of course not, my little princess," Tamaki held her tighter while smiling. "You will be perfect to help us with our next phase, we have a little problem with one of your fellow princesses," he pointed to the framed picture sitting on the table, smiling softly. "You see that one with the dark hair and pretty exotic features?"

Shiro looked at the picture that Tamaki was showing her. "Yeah, I do. What do you need me to do?" She gave Tamaki a look of uncertainty.

"I want you to speak with her and convince her to join the club," Tamaki smiled happily. "She is really hostile towards Kyouya and poured water down his pants."

Shiro stared at Kyouya in surprise. "What! Kyouya was yelled at," She turned away from Kyouya and smirked, crossing her arms. "Kyouya got owned by a girl!" she squealed and covered her mouth as she laughed.

"It wasn't like that!" Kyouya shouted. "She used childish insults against me and I didn't have time to waste on her."

"Right," the twins said in unison walking over and smiled taking Kyouya's notebook from him.

"I'm here," The door slammed behind Sally who was carrying her glow sticks and she tossed a pack at Tamaki. "Here dude, you will need these if you want to be a true raver, oh wow this place is really classy in here."

Shiro quickly turned around to see the new face. "I...don't think I know you. Are you joining the group, too?" she asked.

Sally noticed the smaller girl and walked over to her quickly, she leaned down close staring at her. "Wow, you're small..." she said putting a hand on Shiro's head. "But yes, I am joining the club, I'm Sally Moore a raver for hire, and head drum major of our marching band."

Shiro immediately became flustered for the short comment, but she hid it behind a friendly smile. "I'm Shiro Yamamoto...and I only look short because you're in high heels...but it's nice to meet you," she replied and held out a hand to Sally.

"So, Shiro, you were recruited by Suou too?" Sally rolled her eyes, as she took Shiro's hand to shake it. "He's really going all out for us to be part of his club, but I still say he owes me a rave due to crashing mine."

"I'm sorry, Princess," Tamaki took her hand into his staring into her eyes. "Please, my darling raver princess, allow Daddy to throw you a commoner rave that will have the whole school talking."

"Oh, could I help? Raves are so much fun! I love dancing with blue glow sticks!" Shiro cried, looking back and forth between Sally and Tamaki, excitement written on her face.

"Sure, little princess," Tamaki smiled and began hugging Shiro and Sally. "My little girls helping their daddy with such a fun project, you can also thank Mother for allowing us to have such a fun event."

"Mother," Sally raised an eyebrow and shook her head. "Since when was my mom part of this unless you meant your mom?"

"No, my dear mother's right there," Tamaki, pointed to Kyouya who was seething with anger and an aura of darkness pulsed intensely.

"Tamaki..." Kyouya stood up and shut his laptop; he walked out of the room with a slam of the door causing a vase nearby to break. He reopened the door and said. "Haruhi, that's added to your debt."

"What did I do?" Haruhi shouted.

"He needs a chill pill..." Shiro stated and moved over to Haruhi. The pictures of the other girls who would be joining the club caught her eye.

"Ah, yes my little one, your sisters should be here soon," Tamaki said with a smile, a sea of sparkles seemed to appear around him.

Shiro eyes fell upon a picture of a familiar black-clad girl with pigtails. She picked up the picture and turned to Tamaki. "What, you asked Kage-chan to join!" she cried. She grabbed Tamaki by the sleeve of his blazer. "Do you KNOW what she'll do to you if she finds out that I joined, too?" Shiro cried.

Tamaki felt a twinge of fear go through his body as he retreated to the corner and began growing mushrooms.

"He's already had a taste of what would happen," Hikaru said shaking his head. "He'll lose his little friends between his legs."

Shiro slowly turned to look at Hikaru, fear showing in her eyes. "You mean...she already knows...? That I agreed to join?"

"Yeah, Tamaki told her about each of the girls," Kaoru smirked. "He made a promise not to touch any of you girls...well except for Sally...for some reason the boss didn't seem too keen on not touching her."

"What," Sally shouted she walked over and pulled Tamaki out his corner while pulling him to face her. "Suou, are you trying to get into my panties already?"

"Mah..." was all that came out of Tamaki's mouth.

"Speak damn it!" Sally shouted shaking him. "Alright fine, but I'll let you get away with this for now..."

"Sally, don't be mad," Tamaki said finally snapping out of his sad mood. "It was all the words of those shady twins!"

"Oh I see." Sally smiled walking away suddenly she turned and said. "Pervert says what?"

"What?"

Sally fell over and started laughing. "Oh my god you are so easy to trick! This is going to be fun!"

"…A trick…?" Tamaki went back to his corner again growing more mushrooms. "Why do my little girls not love their daddy?"

"You're not my dad either!" Sally shouted as Tamaki started to sulk more. "Wow, he's really a strange little thing."

Shiro began to feel sorry for Tamaki. She calmed down a bit and looked over at the twins. "He's going to suffer now, huh?"

"Nah, he's always like this," Kaoru and Hikaru said in unison, they both took each of Shiro's hands and pulled her over to a couch. "Please sit down and talk to us."

"Waaah," Shiro cried as she fell onto the couch between the two twins. "Um...well...what do you wanna talk about?" Shiro asked. Her eyes darted between the two.

"Tell us, do you want to play a game with us?" They asked in unison. "It's really easy and if you win we'll give you a prize, but if you lose you'll have to play a punishment game with us."

"Wait...don't tell me...you want me to play THAT game with you guys?" she asked, knowing what game the two loved to play.

"It's time for the, which one's Hikaru game!" They said in unison pulling on green hats. "Can you tell which one is which? Many ladies have tried, but they've all failed."

Shiro looked between them for a second, carefully studying their faces. She pointed to the twin on the right. "You're Hikaru..." then she pointed to the one on the left. "And you're Kaoru." She smiled, knowing she was right.

"You..."

"Got it right...?"

The twins stared at Shiro then at one another before grabbing onto each other and shouting in unison. "The world is ending! The next thing that will happen is the boss getting laid!"

Shiro giggled as she watched the twins' spazz attack. "So what do I win?" she asked, her face glowing with the feeling of victory.

"You win..." The twins looked at each other again as they turned and started going through their pockets for a prize.

"You idiot why'd you eat all of the candy we had?" Hikaru snapped.

"I had a chocolate craving."

"What are ya PMSing?"

"Shut up, I wanted chocolate, it's not my fault that girl won."

"You should've changed your voice."

"How could I when your voice is lower than mine?"

"Well your balls should've dropped sooner."

"You know our doctor says I have shy tentacles!"

The twins turned back around holding out a yo-yo. "This is for you, congratulations." They placed the yo-yo in Shiro's hand and walked over to the other side of the room still bickering.

Shiro stared at the yo-yo in her hand, and then looked back up at the twins. "Wow..." she said sarcastically. She looked back down at the lame prize in her hand. "This is the best you could do...?"

"You guessed right and we weren't prepared!" they shouted in unison. "You won and now we have to think of a new game!"

"Well, now you owe me a better prize," Shiro grumbled. She then remembered that Tamaki was asking help to get a certain girl to join. She stood and moved over to Tamaki. "Tamaki-senpai, Um...didn't you want me to help ask a certain girl to join the group?"

"You are willing to bring your other sister here?" Springing up from his corner, he pulled Shiro into his arms, spinning around happily with her. "Oh, my darling little princess, you made daddy so happy, be a good girl and bring back mother too."

"Um...okay? I will try to bring Kyouya back. So what is the name of this girl? And where do I find her?" Shiro looked up at Tamaki, trying to struggle out of his hold. She was beginning to feel dizzy.

"She is a lovely little princess who's my dear exotic princess," Tamaki smiled while handing Shiro the picture. "Her dark hair and the way she handled mother is admirable, I want you to go bring Miss Moreau to us."

"You mean the cheerleader who every guy in the Newspaper club would want to jizz in their pants about?" Sally rolled her eyes. "Geez, you know she's really shallow and is only thinking of cheerleading and boys...mostly boys."

"Okay...but I'm going to need some help..." Shiro looked up at Tamaki. "Wait a minute!" she quickly turned away to look at the twins. "Hikaru, Kaoru! I think I am going to need your help getting Miss Moreau to join us! Will you help? Please?" Her aqua eyes glittered in a way reminiscent of Tamaki's puppy dogface. She even made a slight whining noise.

Hikaru's face turned bright red.

"Fine, we'll go with you, but you have to play another game with us," Kaoru said. "And this time no cheating."

"Yeah," Hikaru said though he slapped Kaoru in the head muttering. "Chocolate eater."

"You guys still owe me a better prize. So...how about you help me and then I'll play a new came with you? Then you won't have to worry about giving me a better prize," Shiro said, showing a devilish grin.

"You little..." The twins said in unison before they fell silent when the door opened and Crystal walked into the room.

"I'm here," Crystal said blinking at the sight and gasped seeing Sally. "Sally!?"

"Eh? Do you know Sally-chan, Crys-chan?" Honey asked as he walked over to her.

Sally's eyes widened. "Blondie you joined this club and you didn't tell me? I had to find out this way!"

"I think I was the first one asked...and I didn't see you since you had practice!" Crystal said pouting.

"You blonde ditz," Sally said hitting her on the head. "I swear this is why you don't need a cell phone! You don't use it!"

"Oww," Crystal said shoving Sally away from her. "Don't hit me! You know I don't use my cell phone in class unless it's Nana."

"Oh please you're just making things up," Sally said. "And you wonder why so many people don't text you."

Crystal pouted with a frown. "People do text me! So be quiet." She muttered.

Sally smirked. "Aww baby want her bottle?" she teased. "Poor little Crystal!"

Crystal blinked as her eyes glistened with tears. "Come on, Sally...stop it." She said softly frowning.

"Crys," Sally sighed and hugged her. "I love you but honestly you need to toughen up more."

Crystal was reluctant to hug Sally back at first before sighing and did so. "I did...a little bit while you were away."

"Oh sure," Sally said with a smile. "Now go on and eat cake with Bunny boy, I'm going to find the food."

"You're always looking for food." She said shaking her head and walked over to Honey.

"Crys-chan!" Honey ran over to Crystal and hugged her, his legs wrapped around her waist and he cuddled her. "I missed you and so did Usa-chan!"

Crystal laughed and hugged Honey back. "I missed you too, Honey-senpai. I've got a new cake in my bag if you'd like to try it for me and Nana."

Honey nodded happily. "Hooray! I can't wait to try it!"

"Great!" Crystal said sitting down before pulling out the box of cake and cut a piece to give to Honey.

"My darling mermaid!" Tamaki ran over to Crystal and hugged her tightly. "Are you enjoying your time here already? So cute!"

Crystal gasped as she was hugged and looked back at Tamaki. "Please don't hug me so suddenly, Tamaki-senpai. But...so far yes."

"Oi get your hands off of blondie," Sally said glaring at him before looking around. "So where are the other girls?"

"They're..." Tamaki went silent and looked at Shiro and the twins. "Go get Miss Moreau."

"Right," Shiro headed out of the room as she dragged the twins with her.

* * *

Kyouya stood outside the door of the auditorium; he stared at Jenny singing on stage. He knew their act was pretty much hurting the both of them. Nevertheless, he needed to keep up the charade in order to avoid his father punishing him for going against his wishes. For some reason, though every time he looked at Jenny there was something in his head begging him to remember something…something from long ago. However, of course the logical part of his mind dismissed these feelings.

'Why does this have to be so damn hard? Why can't I seem to hate her like my family?'

A cold breeze fell upon his neck as if there was a spirit or three nearby. Turning around slowly he pushed up his glasses and glared at the three interruptions that were going to die at his hands.

"What is it?" he questioned glaring at the trio, his lens masked his eyes so he would not show the surprise in his eyes.

"So you're stalking her?"

Hikaru and Kaoru both smiled while looking into the door at what their senpai was looking at.

"So..."

"You're in love with her?"

Turning bright red feeling a sense of shyness mixed with anger, he didn't know what to say, nor did he know how to answer. Deciding to go with the easy way out, the way that all men captured in this situation were, there was only one way he could escape without the trio questioning him.

"I'm plotting a revenge plot." Kyouya answered.

"Liar!"

"How do you know I am lying?" Kyouya questioned blushing, he turned away trying to hide his face.

"Your face is bright red," Shiro pointed out. "Plus you paused in your answer to deny it."

"T...That doesn't mean anything," Kyouya shouted, he glanced in the window noticing Jenny being tossed into the air by the male cheerleaders or standing on top of another person's shoulders. "She's just interesting."

"So you're going to apologize to her?" Shiro asked, she grabbed his hand and smiled. "So let's go!"

"No!" Kyouya shouted snatching his arm away blushing again. "I need to get back to the club, see to it that you come back on your own." As he walked away, he dropped a small picture from his black notebook.

"Hey Kyouya-senpai you dropped this!" Shiro shouted out, she picked up the picture a moment and stared at it. "What's this...oh my god Kyouya-Senpai is into lolicon."

"No way," the twins leaned against Shiro's shoulders and stared at the picture. "Hey that kid is really cute, but why would he have this?"

"Maybe it's an old friend." Shiro said staring at it, she gasped in surprise when she saw the Shadow King walking back.

"Give me that,"

"Why what is it?" Shiro asked, "Who is the little girl?"

"She's an old friend of my family..." Kyouya answered he took the picture from Shiro and stuffed it back into his notebook. "Forget about what you've seen."

"Ok...want to help us bring Miss Moreau with us?" Asked Shiro she looked up at him with her big blue eyes. "Come on it'd be nice of you to be nice to her, especially after she poured water down your pants. Please Kyouya-senpai?"

"Fine," Kyouya shouted throwing his hands up in exasperation. "If she slaps me again I won't be responsible for my actions."

"How about if we have these two hold you back?" asked Shiro, she pointed to the twins who were rubbing their hands together evilly.

"Do as you must."

* * *

"Hey Pigtails,"

Turning towards the door, Jenny saw the twins, Shiro and Kyouya. Knowing the drill, her eyes narrowed as she quickly walked over to them and pointed at the glasses wearing boy.

"You, Do I have to get a restraining order!" Jenny demanded stomping her foot in anger. "My momma always said that all Ootoris were slime, but damn it you are annoying the hell out of me showing up everywhere I go. What's next I am in the ladies room and you show up!"

"Calm down Miss Moreau," Kyouya said through gritted teeth, he wanted to grab her and kiss her...no wait why was he thinking of that now? Kissing her was the worst thing he could do, at least not with this annoying New Yorker.

"Umn...Miss Moreau?" Shiro looked up at the girl with a cute smile. "Can you please join the club? If you want I can make sure that senpai won't bug you."

"Sorry, sugar, but there is a long history between the Moreaus and the Ootoris," Jenny said rolling her eyes. "If anything I shouldn't be associating with him during school, who knows if he's wearing a wire or doing it because his family wants mine to join with his for more money."

"Miss Moreau..." Kyouya glared at her again. "Your family isn't the reason why Tamaki wants you to join, if anything he wants your unique personality or something...all I see is a-." Shiro who stepped forward interrupted him.

"An awesome and sweet future idol, who would be great to be a figure like Tamaki but more of the superior female mind," Shiro said. "Please don't turn us down, you have to come if not then we'll be given a huge debt!"

"A debt..." Jenny raised an eyebrow. "You poor sugars, how dare those nasty boys make you girls pay them! They asked you so you know what, I'll join for your sake and besides...I was gonna join anyway since little sugar came by earlier giving me this." She held out a bunny charm. "He was so cute and I know he needs a big sister to look after him. So I will."

"Honey got her..." The twins said in unison. "Damn shota..."

Shiro giggled. 'I underestimated the little pipsqueak.' she then said out loud. "Come on let's go to the music room now!"

"Sorry but I can't leave yet," Jenny said with a nervous giggle. "I have to tell Sergei I am leaving."

"Ok, we'll see you there but don't skip out." Shiro said happily. "I have to tell Tamaki-senpai!"

"Err...ok but leave Ootori here with me, I need to talk to him." Jenny said with a smile.

"Um ok..." Shiro grabbed the twins' blazer sleeves and took off down the hallway leaving the Shadow King with the cheerleader alone.

"So how did I do?" Jenny asked softly blushing.

"You followed everything according to plan," Kyouya answered. "But remember we have to…"

"I know…I know…we have to keep our plan a secret…at least until our families get off our backs."

"Good."

* * *

"I DID IT!"

The door to the music room was thrown open as Shiro happily jumped into the air. She giggled and looked behind her. Hikaru and Kaoru had ducked for cover, trying to avoid her failing arms.

"I did it hooray, yay me!" Shiro said happily. She twirled around in the center of the room giggling. "Congratulate me. I'm a peacemaker!"

"You mean you..." Tamaki smiled happily and ran over to Shiro. Before he could make it to her, he tripped and slammed into a wall. He let out a small groan of pain

"Tamaki, are you alright?" Shiro asked , looking down at Tamaki, who was on the ground in a slow growing pool of blood from his forehead.

"Uh...Haru-chan...Medic," Honey called out, poking Tamaki. Mori who carried the loli boy off in case Tamaki sprung back to life.

Haruhi sighed and walked over to Tamaki as the door opened and Romey stepped in. The girl looked down and stepped over the host king's body.

"Is Tamaki-san okay?" Romey asked, she set a cake down on the table and walked over. She knelt down to help Haruhi clean Tamaki up.

"He's fine," Sally said, holding back a small giggle. She sat down at the table with the twins who were keeping score.

"Tamaki-senpai, are you alive?" Shiro asked.

"He's still alive, his heart is beating and is he... sparkling?" Haruhi said in shock, she put a Band-Aid on his forehead. "This makes the twentieth time this week."

"Make that twenty one from last Tuesday. He slipped on the strawberry Honey dropped, remember?" Hikaru pointed out.

"That poor strawberry," Honey wept.

Mori handed Honey a piece of strawberry shortcake and said. "Have some cake."

"Thank you, Takashi," Honey said cheerfully shoveling the cake into his mouth. He let out a small squeal of happiness at the taste.

The door to the music room opened and Kyouya came in with his jacket halfway on, and his tie undone.

Shiro let out a gasp of surprise as she dropped Tamaki onto the floor in shock and screamed. "What did you do!" She shouted running over to Kyouya. "Oh my god, what in the heck happened, I left you for a few seconds with Miss Moreau, and this happened! Tell me what did you do!"

"Way to go Senpai, you got laid before the boss." The twins said in unison.

"I didn't do anything like that with Miss Moreau," Kyouya glared at them. "It was thanks to a certain pair of twins that I ended up like this."

"What did we do?" The twins asked.

"You two...are...dead!" Jenny shouted from the doorway, her uniform covered in powdered sugar and her hair ribbon had disappeared. "Someone put a huge bag of powdered sugar in the hallway and we got the end of the prank."

"Oh, we were wondering why that prank hadn't gone off yet," Hikaru said shaking his head. "We must've set it up wrong."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Shiro with a glare. "Was that payback for me beating you at your little game?"

"Yeah, we're not super heroes." Hikaru added. "Though it'd be cool to be Spiderman,"

"How ould we have time to set it up? We were with you," Kaoru said.

"Ok, then who was that for?" asked Haruhi.

"For the boss," The twins said in unison. "We wanted to put flour on him and then push him into the chocolate sauce we set up."

"Chocolate sauce?" Shiro said. "Where did you set it up?"

"In the dressing ro-."

"Son of a bitch!"

The sound of chocolate splashing on the floor could be heard. The bucket rolled out of the open door and a certain dark aura radiated from a chocolate covered Kyouya (AN: Yummy!). He was seething with anger and his eyes were blazing with fury. It seemed like the chocolate was boiling.

"Hikaru...Kaoru..."

"You guys might want to run for your life," Haruhi said shaking her head, she stepped out of the way, as the Shadow King began chasing the twins.

"Mimi has arrived!" The hyper little Lolita girl giggled happily entering the room, she gave a small smile seeing that the other girls had already arrived. "Wait a minute I'm not here early?" she then looked over her shoulder seeing Kyouya was chasing the twins. "Why is Kyo-chan chasing Hika-chan and Kao-chan? Did they have something to do with that mess in the hallway?"

"You're so cute!" Romey walked over to Mimi and smiled. "Such a pretty little girl, are you here to visit the host club?"

Mimi giggled shaking her head. "No, I am part of the club," She answered. "Tamaki said that I should join and I'll be doing a lot of the artwork for the club while I am here."

"What's your name?" Shiro rushed over energetically and began bouncing happily. "I'm Shiro, what's your name? I bet it has something to do with kitties am I right?"

"I'm Mimi!"

"Uh...so what's this club about?" Romey asked with a small smile holding back a small laugh watching the antics of the twins.

"My dear Romey, I am so glad you asked!" Tamaki stood up all of the sudden fully recovered from his "make out session" with the wall. "This club is where fair young maidens are to entertain the lonely boys of the school's populous. Alas we hosts were not able to cater to everyone in the school, so we want to have lovely ladies to entertain them." he looked around counting the girls sitting around, it was no surprise that Jenny wasn't there since she was changing into a new uniform, but there was one person missing...his dear vampire princess. "Wait a second where's my vampire princess?"

"She didn't show up yet Tama-chan," Honey explained, he shoveled another piece of cake into his mouth.

"She didn't..." Tamaki stood up pointing towards the door. "We have to find your sister right this instant! She might be lost or she may have been kidnapped by gypsys or worse!"

"Calm down idiot she'll be here," Kyouya snapped glaring at him, "She'll be here after she is finished with her rehearsal."

"You've invited the creepy Goth girl?" Jenny asked entering the room from the dressing area where she had changed into her cheerleading uniform, she stopped and smoothed out the skirt. "I didn't know you guys were being charitable...well I guess it'll be good to have someone who can benefit from learning not to be so dark and creepy, I don't think that is the kind of image you want to send to everyone here. We aren't the black magic club."

"Miss Moreau, please don't speak that way of your fellow member of the..." Tamaki fell silent noticing Jenny glaring at him.

"Listen, sugar, if you want men to flock to your club to see us then you need to learn what works and what doesn't." Jenny gave him a flirtiest smile pulling him close whispering. "You have six lovely girls but with the addition of creepy Goth girl you'll knock the status quo down to something less appealing, know what I mean?"

"And what's that supposed ter mean!"

Turning towards the doorway, they saw the missing maiden; she was dressed in a black corset top with a skirt to match and a pair of boots. "If ye havta talk so big when I am not in the room, then why don't ye talk about me now that I am here, ye wee powder-puff."

"Oh, did I strike a nerve in you, Listen, sugar; you could do us all a favor and leave this club gracefully. It wil make you look cuter to our dear Hosts." Jenny sat down on the empty couch. "If Tamaki-kun wants to invite you into his club then that's his business but I suppose every little lost charity case needs to learn from a cheerleader on how to attract men."

"Why ye wee, little..." Kage glared more, she resisted the urge to throw a letter opener at Jenny, but it was getting there. She sat down next to Shiro and tried to calm down.

"Ladies please don't fight." Tamaki said trying to make peace of a tense situation. "I know that my choices for princesses may seem odd but all of you have something that most of the girls here don't have."

"What's that? A brain?" Sally snickered,

"A brain...that's a good one!" Crystal said giggling. "That's really funny Sally, I like that."

"Thank you," Sally giggled again.

"We all have brains," Jenny said shaking her head. "Though, some of our brains are mostly focused on more important things."

"What's that, Sugarplums and the latest boy band?" Kage muttered, crossing her arms. She turned her attention to Haruhi who had sat down next to her. Kage grumbled something unrecognizable that made Mimi squeak in surprise.

"Treasa, that's not a nice thing to say!" Mimi spouted, this time in English.

"Oh, right, I fergot ye spoke Gaelic. Sorry, Mimi-chan," Kage stated resisting the urge to smirk at Jenny.

"Oh, Haruhi dear, you're here now?" Jenny asked with a small smile. "Do me a favor and go to the auditorium and get Sergei to give you the key to my personal dressing room. Bring all of my clothes here, but don't wrinkle them," she paused a moment thinking. "Better yet, iron them as well."

"Why don't ye get off yer lazy arse and get them yerself, puffball?" Kage growled. "Haruhi ain't yer servant."

"I asked him nicely," Jenny, stated, she then said. "Please Haruhi...if you do and finish early I'll go on a date with you."

"Kage-chan, please calm down..." Shiro whimpered, but it was too late. Kage's hand flew to behind her neck and seemingly from nowhere, drew one of the many letter openers on her person. Within seconds, she let it fly, embedding in the wall just past Jenny's head, missing her clearly by mere inches.

"If this is the kind o' spoiled wee princess ye invite inter yer club, Tamaki, I'll have no part in it! I'd rather be an unclassy farmer's daughter than a spoiled princess any day!" With that, she started for the door, but she stopped and looked back at Jenny. "If I hear of ye speakin' like that ter Haruhi again...I won't miss." She stormed out, and slammed the heavy door behind her.

"That was...was..." Jenny's eyes filled with stars and looking behind her at the wall where the letter opener was she squealed. "Soo cool! She was like Naruto with that awesome jutsu or something and did you see the way she almost hit me? Eeek I so want to learn to do that! You...Haruhi go after her and bring her back here! I wanna learn how to do that!"

"I'm not sure she'd be willing to teach, Moreau-san...you made her pretty upset," Haruhi pointed out.

"What Kage did there was a warning idiot," Shiro snapped. "And that wasn't a jutsu from Naruto that was just a shinobi technique with throwing weapons. All shinobi know how to throw weapons like shurikens, and kunai."

"Really...so I got it wrong...ah well let's go find her, okay, Haruhi?" Jenny grabbed the small commoner's hands into hers. "If we get her to join again, we can have a ninja in our midst! Why with my beauty and her ninja-ness we'll be the envy of the school! Onward now, Lets go get my dear future maiden sister!"

"Well, Jenny, if we're going to convince her to come back, you're going to have to work on how you speak to her."

"Kage-chan gets enough crap from the other students. That 'creepy goth girl' nickname has to go, got it?" Shiro pointed out.

"Treasa's having a hard time dealing with the move here from Scotland...and she just lost her dad. You think you could be nicer to her? If not, she won't want to come back," Haruhi stated.

"I'll be nicer! I shall do something awesome for her!" Jenny said taking off out the room. "I'll be back! I am gonna go get something to help her feel at home with us!"

"What just happened?" Sally questioned, staring. "That cheerleader lives on the edge...but for some reason I can't help but feel as if she reminds me of someone."

Behind Sally was Tamaki who was happily babbling on about how his "little girls" would make up and be friends again.

"She's like that moron there." Shiro pointed out. "Only ten times saner."

* * *

Kage had found her way back into the small theater they used for rehearsals. Everyone was gone, but the lights hadn't been turned off yet. Kage and Shiro were both participating in a dance team competition later tonight. Kage walked up to the front of the seats and tossed her bag onto one of the chairs, then pulled herself onto the stage.

Thinking she was alone, she pulled a photograph from her pocket. In it was a clearly younger version of herself, her two brothers, and her parents.

"Da...Mum...I cannot do this without ye...I don't want ter be here anymore. Why did grandmother choose this school fer me? Everyone here hates me..."

Kage walked over to the stereo and hit the play button. She stuffed the picture back into her pocket and moved into position. The loud music that began to play wasn't a rock or Celtic tune. Instead, it was a pop-like tune. Within seconds, Kage's body began to move through the complicated routine the instructor had come up with for the song. Kage's eyes were closed the entire time, and at one point she was so close to the edge of the stage, one step would have had her falling into the seats. Yet, when it seemed like she was about to take that step, she turned and moved back toward the back of the stage. When the song ended, she had slid to one knee, left hand on her hip, right hand resting on her knee. She panted heavily and stood, pushing her bangs out of her face.

WHAM!

The door slamming against the wall filled the theatre as Jenny arrived; she was dragging Haruhi behind her. She smiled happily she was dressed in a black mini skirt with multiple pins in the skirt on the side and a top that was torn around the waist revealing her belly. She giggled softly as she called out. "Ta da! I am here to bring back my fellow gothic sister in arms to the maidens, isn't this cute? Sergei made it for me in a hurry!"

"Ye don't get it, do ye, puffball? I'm not gothic. I'm not anythin'. The closest ye could come ter describe me is punk rocker, but not even that's very close. I'm me. Meself. That's all. Why do ye have ter go and put a label on it? That's stupid. It's just driving more and more people apart. The whole label-clique thing, it's stupid. Look at yerself. I didn't see a spoiled rich girl when I saw ye the first time. I saw a beautiful young girl with a fiery attitude. I saw someone who I wanted to be friends with...and then ye had to go and treat everyone like yer better than them. Jen...that's not ye, and I can see that. Why the pretendin',"

"Pretending? Oh dear, did I put too many pins on this?" Jenny looked down at her outfit. "Oh geez I told Sergei to lessen up on the pins but he didn't listen to me...I'm sorry, maybe I should've worn something else? Oh, I know! How about if I have Sergei come over to the music room? He can help with achieving your look and style. Maybe then I can be a rocker girl too and then you can teach me your ninja moves!" She fell silent then added. "And I really don't wanna date Haruhi, I was just playing, that's all."

"Ye don't get it. It's not about the clothes. It's not about the way I wear my hair, or the way I talk. None of that's important, and please...pink suits you better than anyone else." She hopped off the stage and walked over to Jen, pressing a hand to the girl's chest. "It's about what's in here. Follow yer heart, not the crowd."

"Oh I see...in that case..." Jenny took Kage's hands into hers and giggled. "I shall follow my heart and I say you come back to the club because you and I will be the envy of the school!"

Kage sighed. "I'd like ter be friends. I'd like to put this whole thing behind us...but ye need ter learn ter do things fer yerself. Just cause Haruhi and I are commoners doesn't mean ye can boss us around like we're yer servants. If ye want yer clothes brought up ter the music room, then ask us fer HELP. Don't order us ter do it fer ye."

"I see...that's why you got mad!" Jenny giggled. "You were mad because I ordered your lover around, how cute, alright I'll be nicer to you but know this, I won't chase Haruhi around. he's not my type and I rather have my heart saved for my lover, so your dear Haruhi is safe and one day you two can be husband and wife, though...I wonder if you two will be that way since Haruhi seems too girly for his own good."

Kage's cheeks turned a bright pink. "Er...I hate ter tell ye this, Jenny, but Haruhi isn't…"

Haruhi's hand clamped over Kage's mouth. "I'm not her lover. Right, Kage-chan?"

"...right," Kage grumbled, though she seemed a little bit upset by the remark. "...besides, puffball, I prefer chasin' skirts, if ye know what I mean."

"You mean..." Jenny's eyes went wide. "Oh my gosh,that is so...wow...Eeek! That's just like on this tv movie I watched, and that means that..." She turned and looked at Haruhi. "Poor Haruhi!" she hugged the commoner closely. "You poor baby, you lost your secret crush and yet you are all alone! Don't you worry from now on i will find you a lover and then you can be happy too." she held Haruhi closer and petting her on the head. "You don't have to worry about a thing; from now on I shall help you."

"Um...perhaps ye should tell her..." Kage pointed out.

"I figured Tamaki would want to tell all of the Maidens together," Haruhi replied.

"Hopefully...this is a little messed up as it is." Kage quickly changed the subject. "Come on, puffball. Let's get back ter the music room before ye choke Haruhi..."

"Ok," Jenny took off ahead of them giggling. "But I have to change out of this outfit, it's way too dark!"

"...bloody..." Kage began.

"Treasa..." Haruhi warned, and then chuckled a little when Kage pouted.

"Maybe when Tamaki tells everyone ye and I can..." Kage blushed a bit.

"Can what?" Haruhi asked, blinking in confusion.

"Nothing, Ferget it, C'mon, let's go before the puffball tries ter force me inter somethin' pink."

**End of Episode 01**

**Author's Notes:** Well what do you know? These ladies have already made sort of an impression on the Hosts! However, this is only the start of their adventures! We hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please review with who your favorite maiden is or any speculation on what chaotic adventures will ensue!


End file.
